fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Natsu Dragnir
Natsu Dragnir (''ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru)'' est le héros du manga Fairy Tail et en est le personnage principal avec Lucy Heartfilia. C'est le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu et il est l'un des 5 mages les plus forts de Fairy Tail. Il est surnommé la Salamandre (サラマンダー Saramandā) et fut élevé par un dragon qui s'appelle Ignir, étant petit, qui le quitta sans prévenir le 7 Juillet X777. Apparence thumb|Natsu thumb|left|natsu petit Natsu est un homme de taille moyenne et assez musclé. Natsu a des cheveux en pics de couleur rose. Il a porté plusieurs tenues. Il porte une écharpe en écailles de dragon que lui a donnée Ignir. La plupart du temps, Il porte un long haut noir bordé de jaune sans manches, qui descend jusqu'au genoux. Il porte également une ceinture marron dont l'attache est grise. Son pantalon est plutôt large et de couleur blanche. En X791, Natsu change de style vestimentaire. Il porte maintenant un manteau noir, fermé, avec des bordures jaunes, dont le côté droit ne comporte pas de manche. Durant la première partie des Grands Jeux Magiques, ses vêtements sont les mêmes, en violet. Son emblème de la guilde est de couleur rouge et est situé sur son épaule droite. Personnalité Natsu est généralement enjoué, plein d'enthousiasme et exubérant. Ses réactions sont pour le plus souvent démesurées et il a tendance à s'énerver rapidement. D'après Makarof Dreyar, la rage est son plus grand pouvoir. Il se montre parfois un peu naïf et enfantin, voir quelques fois puéril, caractéristiques qu'il partage avec Happy. Par moments, il manque aussi de délicatesse, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actions. Il adore la baston et il est toujours le premier à frapper lorsque les membres de sa guilde entrent dans une énième querelle, qui finit toujours en bagarre générale. Lorsqu'il se bat ou qu'il achève une quête, il a pour habitude de détruire tout ce qu'il l'entoure sans s'en rendre compte, comme plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, Natsu est fidèle et son sens de la justice est très développé. Pour lui, ses amis sont très importants, considérant sa guilde comme sa famille, il est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Ainsi, il ne supporte pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et c'est généralement lorsqu'il s'agit de les protéger qu'il voit sa force se décupler. Il accorde beaucoup d'importance aux souvenirs qu'il possède avec ses amis. Il est également très déterminé et abandonne rarement ce qu'il entreprend, surtout lorsque ses amis sont près de lui. Histoire Avant le début de l'histoire thumb|left|Natsu, enfant avec Ignir. Il fut élevé par un dragon nommé Ignir, le Dragon de feu va le receuillir lui enseigner la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon, lui apprendre à lire et à ecrire. On ne sait encore rien de ses véritables origines. En X777, le 7 juillet, Ignir disparait sans raison. Natsu entre par la suite dans la guilde Fairy Tail, dans laquelle il rencontre Grey et Erza , qui terminera son apprentissage de la lecture. Il trouvera également un oeuf qu'il prendra d'abord pour un oeuf de dragon mais qui se révèlera ensuite contenir Happy, que Natsu élève avec Lisana. ''Arc Daybreak'' thumb|250px|Natsu trouvant le livre Day Break. Natsu décide de rendre visite à Lucy Heartfilia qui vient de se trouver une maison et en apprend plus sur la magie des Constellationnistes. Après avoir vu Lucy Heartfilia passer un contrat avec sa nouvelle clef du chiot blanc, il lui propose de former une équipe avec lui et Happy . Elle s'empresse d'accepter et Natsu lui montre le travail qu'il a choisi pour leur première mission ensemble. Cette mission consiste à aller récupérer un livre dans le château du Comte Ebar (Everlue dans l'animé) à Shirotsume. Les trois amis s'en vont donc voir leur client pour avoir un peu plus de détails sur ce travail. Celui-ci leur apprend qu'il a augmenté la récompense pour atteindre 2 000 000 joyaux et qu'il veut simplement que les mages détruisent le livre. Après avoir entré dans la bâtisse, ils sont repérés par une grosse servante que Natsu bat facilement. Ils découvrent une immense bibliothèque et cherche le livre nommé Daybreak. C'est Natsu qui finit par le trouver mais au dernier moment, Lucy l'empêche de le brûler car elle veut le lire. En se disputant, ils finissent par attirer l'attention du Comte Ebar qui appelle les Vanish Brothers à la rescousse. Ces derniers sont deux frères faisant partis de la guilde de mercenaires : les Loups du Sud. Lucy s'enfuit avec le livre pour essayer de le lire pendant que Natsu se bat contre les mages. Il les bat assez facilement même s'ils étaient perfectionnés dans la maîtrise du feu. Le Comte ,qui se bat contre Lucy, fait appel à Virgo et la grosse servante apparaît accompagnée de Natsu. C'est insensé que Natsu ait pu traverser le monde des esprits mais peu importe, il est là et, à l'aide de Lucy et de Cancer, il bat le Comte et ils retournent voir leur client. Lucy révèle le secret au client que ce livre contient un secret et lorsque le client s'en empare, la magie se met en route et tout le livre se réécrit pour prendre sa véritable forme. En vérité, c'était une lettre destinée au client fils de l'auteur que ce dernier a nommé Dear Kaby. Le client décide donc de ne pas détruire le livre et Natsu, Lucy et Happy s'en vont sans prendre la récompense. ''Arc Lullaby'' Natsu Dragnir et Grey Fullbuster accompagnent Erza Scarlett dans une histoire dont elle a entendu parler. Lucy et Happy finissent par les accompagner sur la demande de Mirajane Strauss. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain à la gare, Natsu fait promettre à Erza qu'à leur retour elle se battrait contre lui. Cette dernière accepte et ils prennent le train. Natsu est malade et Erza décide de l'assommer pour abréger ses maux d'estomac. thumb|left|Kageyama vaincu par NatsuPendant le trajet, elle leur explique que leurs ennemis sont la guilde noire Eisenwald et qu'ils ont l'intention de créer des problèmes avec une magie nommée Lullaby. Alors qu'Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Grey Fullbuster et Happy sont sortis du train et que celui-ci est reparti avec Natsu toujours malade, ce dernier rencontre un garçon nommé Kageyama qui vient d'Eisenwald donc la guilde ennemie, s'amuse à insulter Fairy Tail. Natsu a du mal à se battre dans son état mais soudain, le train s'arrête grâce à Erza scarlet qui vient d'activer l'arrêt d'urgence. Dans l'arrêt brutal du train, une flute ornée d'un crane avec trois yeux tombe des habits de Kageyama. Les deux ennemis repprennent le combat mais lorsque le train se remet en marche Natsu décide d'en sortir sans vraiment finir son combat et atterit sur Grey positionné sur le toit d'une voiture qui remontait le long du train. Lucy comprend et explique que la flute est la Lullaby et que toute personne qui entend sa mélodie meurt. Ils se remettent en route à la poursuite d'Eisenwald jusqu'à la gare d'Oshibana où s'est réfugiée la guilde clandestine. Natsu Dragnir et Grey partent à la poursuite d'Eligoal dans la gare et sont eux-même poursuivis par Kageyama et Rayure. Erza et Lucy battent le reste de la guilde. Grey apprend que c'est le conseil des maitres de guilde qui va être visé par la flute et retrouve les autres pour les avertir. Natsu se bat contre Kageyama et finit par le battre mais Erza et Grey réapparaissent à ce moment. Ils essayent d'utiliser Kageyama pour détruire le mur de vent autour de la gare mais il ne peut pas. Finalement, ils s'en sortent grâce à Virgo, nouvel esprit de Lucy et thumb|left|Natsu, Grey et Erza contre la LullabyNatsu s'enfuit à la poursuite d'Eligoal avec Happy. Le combat s'engage entre les deux mais Natsu à beaucoup de mal à se battre contre le vent. Pour sauver sa vie, il change les propriétés du feu pour s'accrocher. Happy pense qu'il ne peu pas le battre mais Natsu n'abandonne pas. Eligoal s'entoure d'un mur de vent intouchable et Natsu finit par le battre en réchauffant l'air autour de lui. thumb|Natsu déguisé cherche à sauver Erza Kageyama s'enfuit avec la flute et se retrouve face à face avec le maitre de Fairy tail, Makarof successeur de Hadès (Maitre de Grimoire Heart). La flute prend sa véritable forme qui est celle d'un immense monstre mais cela ne changera rien à l'issue du combat gagner par Natsu, Grey et ainsi que Erza . ''Arc de l'Île de Galuna L'arc de Galuna est une mission de rang S que seul les de mages de rang S comme Luxus Dreyar, Mistgun, Mirajane et Erza peuvent l'accomplir, Natsu l'a pris en cachette et demande à Lucy d'aller avec lui Makarov qui est au courant de cette affaire demande à Luxus de les rattraper mais c'est Grey fullbuster qui va le faire pensant le ramener, celui-ci et entrainé dans la même aventure que Natsu et Lucy heartfilia sur la barque qui les amène sur l'île, cette transportation se fera détruire par une grande vague. thumb Ils se dirigent vers l'entrée du village et accepte de les ouvrir les habitant du village ont tous un bras une jambe ou une tête différent on dirait que les membres de leur corps sont comme c elle d'un démon le chef explique que c'est la lune qui les a rendu comme ça et explique qu'il faut détruit la lune. Dans leur aventure ils rencontrent Léon Bastia, Cherry Brendy, Toby Horhorta et Yuka Suzuki qui ont pour but de délivrer Deliora un des monstres maléfiques de Zeleph dans la battaille Léon explique que son but était de battre UL, mais celle-ci est mort en scellant Déliora et protégeant Grey fullbuster, alors le seul moyen pour lui de la surpasser est de battre ce monstre. Natsu, va essayer d'empêcher la magie d'opérer sur la coquille de glace qui enferme le monstre mais va se battre contre un mage qui maitrise la magie perdue de l'arc du temps. Grey va battre Léon mais cela ne change en rien l'apparence des habitants du village et alors qu'ils veulent détruirent la lune avec l'assistance d'Erza Scarlett, ils brisent une lentille de verre qui s'était formée au dessus de l'île. Natsu dragnir, Lucy, Grey, Happy et Erza font la fête au village mais refuse la récompense car la requête n'avait pas était acceptée par la guilde, alors ils repartent avec Erza pour être punis mais Lucy récupère tout de même une clef de portail d'or. ''Arc Phantom Lord thumb|left|Natsu VS Gajeel Natsu délivre Lucy des griffes des Phantom Lord. Il affronte Totomaru (mage des 4 élements) qui maîtrise le feu puis il finit par affronter Gajil Redfox, le chasseur de dragon d'acier. Après un combat de force égale entre les 2 chasseurs de dragon, Natsu finit par l'emporter avec l'aide de Lucy et met le chasseur de dragon d'acier K.O. Puis après la bataille, il va à la demeure des Heartfilia, lui et la Team Natsu nouvellement formée, pour ramener Lucy qui avait laissé un mot chez elle . Arc Loki Natsu Dragnir n'est pas très présent lors de cet arc, qui concerne principalement Lucy et Loki (pour consulter l'aventure en détail, rendez-vous dans les sections correspondantes sur leurs pages).Tout commence par une mission que Natsu effectue en compagnie de Lucy, Happy, Erza et Grey. Leur mission terminée, ils croisent Loki, en mission dans ce même secteur. Celui-ci prend la fuite en voyant Lucy, ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser Natsu. Ayant achevé leur travail plus tôt que prévu, Lucy suggère de s'arrêter aux sources thermales, ils prennent donc tous les cinq une chambre d'hôtel; sitôt installés, Natsu engage une bataille d'oreiller plutôt violente (façon Fairy Tail) au cours de laquelle Lucy heartfilia est vite battue. Elle part donc en promenade tandis que la bataille se poursuit. De retour à la guilde le lendemain, Natsu est toujours en conflit avec Grey, n'arrivant pas à déterminer qui a finit vainqueur. Par la suite, lorsque Loki disparaît après avoir quitté subitement la guilde, Natsu passe Magnolia au peigne fin accompagné des autres membres de la guilde pour le retrouver. A la fin de l'arc, lorsque Loki rentre à Fairy Tail en compagnie de Lucy, il leur donne à tous des billets pour Akane Resort, amorçant ainsi leur aventure à la tour du paradis. ''Arc de la Tour du Paradis'' thumb|left|230px Natsu va à la plage avec les autres membres de l'équipe mais alors qu'ils vont à une fête, ils sont attaqués par des esclaves de la Tour du Paradis, d'anciens amis d'Erza. Natsu se fait tirer une balle dans la bouche par Wolly. Il s'en sort indemne, et s'énerve en criant qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal alors que Lucy lui dit qu'une personne normale n'aurait pas survécu. Erza et Happy ont été enlevés et Natsu suit leur odeur et trouve la Tour du Paradis avec Lucy , Grey et Jubia. Ils sont emmenés a la tour du paradis et là-bas. Natsu en voulant récupérer Happy se bat d'abord contre Miliane et Wolly. Ensuite il affronte Owl, un membre des Trinity Raven, par qui il se fait manger. C'est Grey qui le saue en battant Owl. Erza est partie combattre Gerald. Entre temps l'Aetherion s'est abattu sur le Tour du Paradis, qu'elle a absorbé. Natsu voyant qu'Erza est en danger s'interposera et ira jusqu’à manger de l'Aetherion pour pouvoir battre Gerald. Il le bat grâce au pouvoir de la Dragon Force activé par le fait qu'il ait mangé de L'Aetherion. Il sauve ensuite Erza qui cherchera à se sacrifier pour la vie de ses amis. Mais il la sauveras de justesse et c'est Jellal qui prendra sa place. ''Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail'' L'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail se déroule le jour de l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, la veille du festival des moissons, Lucy s'inscrit au concours tout comme Levy, Erza, Kanna, Juvia, Biska et Mirajane. Natsu assiste au spectacle comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Evergreen intervienne et change les participantes du concours en pierres. Luxus Dreyar intervient au moyen d'une projection afin d'annoncer le début de la Bataille de Fairy Tail: un moyen selon lui de déterminer qui est le combattant le plus fort de la guilde. Natsu est bien entendu très excité par cette idée. Le principe est simple, il s'agit de s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un, et les runes de Fried sont présentes pour assurer que chacun respecte la règle. Natsu, Makarov et Gajil tentent de sortir de la guilde mais Fried a lancé un enchantement qui empêche les personnes de plus de 80 ans ou les statues de pierre de sortir. Makarov ne peut donc pas en sortir, mais Fried a trafiqué son echantement pour que Natsu et Gajil ne puise pas passé, mais on sous-entend qu'ils pourraient avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans. thumb|left|250px|Natsu et Gajil se préparant à combattre Après un certain temps la bataille dégénère et il ne reste presqu'aucun combattant, Natsu tente alors de briser la statue d'Erza pour la libérer. Il pense la faire fondre avec son feu de dragon, mais finit par fêler la statue. Gajil et lui commencent à paniquer, et envisagent une soudure pour la réparer. Finalement la statue ébréchée se brise et Erza en sort indemne, mais furieuse car elle entendait tout. Son oeil magique, et au feu de Natsu, a affaiblit le sort d'Evergreen petit à petit. Erza part alors en quête de la jeune femme et remporte le combat, ce qui met fin au sort de pétrification et libère toutes les filles y comprit Levy, qui parvient à décrypter le sort de Fried justin , permettant ainsi à Natsu et à Gajil de sortir. thumb|250px|Natsu et Gajeel face à Luxus Natsu se rend donc a la cathédrale de Kaldia où se trouvent Mistgun et Luxus. Erza les rejoint, mais en voyant le visage de Mistgun, identique à celui de Gerald Fernandes, elle se trouve déstabilisée. Cependant, elle se reprend rapidement, et se prépare à détruire le palais de la foudre de Luxus, avouant à Natsu qu'il a le potentiel pour battre Luxus. Natsu se retrouve alors seul face a Luxus, mais il sera rejoint par Gajil qui l'aidera a combattre. On apprend durant ce combat que Luxus est un chasseur de dragon de seconde génération; son père ayant incorporé un lacrima de foudre à son corps. Après un combat acharné, ils parviennent à battre Luxus. La victoire est amère au goût Natsu, qui conteste la décision du maître de bannir Luxus: aux yeux de Natsu, vouloir déterminer qui est le combattant le plus puissant de la guilde n'est pas un crime grave. De plus, c'est pour lui une demi-victoire, étant donné que Gajil l'a aidé. En dépit de ses blessures et de ses bandages, ils participent à la parade de Fairy Tail, écrivant le nom de la guilde en lettres de feu. ''Arc Oración Seis'' thumb|Team LightAfin d'éliminer la guilde clandestine Oración Seis, les guildes Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Cait Shelter s'unissent pour former la Team Light. Alors qu'ils se sont expliqué le plan, les Oración Seis apparaissent. Erza Scarlet attaque Racer, un des mages qui a la particularité d'être rapide mais se fait finalement battre par Cobra, un autre ennemi possédant un serpent volant qui mord Erza au bras, la paralysant. Ils enlèvent ensuite Wendy Marvel et Happy. Quand Natsu les retrouve, Wendy est par terre, pleurant et on retrouve Gerald qui élimine Natsu dragnir d'un coup de poing. Plus tard, alors qu'Erza s'est fait soigner et qu'elle cherche Gerald, Natsu, lui est à la recherche d'Erza afin de l'empêcher de retrouver Gerald. En route, il trouve Grey dans l'eau, inconscient. thumb|left|Le plan de NatsuQuand il le rejoint, Grey lui tend un piège, le mettant dans un radeau. Alors que le mage de glace va achever Natsu, Lucy intervint et on apprend que Grey est en fait Gemini, un esprit pouvant copier l'apparence et la magie d'une personne. Débute un combat entre Angel, une mage des Oración Seis qui est une constellationniste et Lucy. Quand Lucy gagne, elle essaie d'attraper Natsu qui agonise sur le radeau puis elle le sauve. Peu après, quand Natsu monte sur le Niravana qui bouge (Natsu n'est pas malade car Wendy lui a lancé un sort qui résiste aux maux de transports), il affronte dans un combat aérien Cobra et finit par l'emporter. Ensuite, après que Zero a été réveillé. Natsu doit détruire une lacrima du Nirvana. Il choisit celui où se tient l'alter-ego de Brain thumb|164px|Natsu en Dragon Force après avoir mangé la flamme du crime.et l'affronte Pendant le combat, Gerald apparaît, aidant Natsu à vaincre Zero en lui donnant une flamme magique. Natsu déclenche alors son Dragon Force, battant Zero et detruisant en même temps la lacrima.thumb Arc Edolas La ville de Magnoria ainsi que tous ses habitants ont disparu ! En cause, un Anima, Vortex créé afin de puiser la magie depuis Earthland (le monde où vivent nos héros) vers Edolas, qui est un monde parallèle où la magie est en danger de disparition. Seuls Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajil, Mistgun et Lucy sont sains et saufs. Les Chasseurs de Dragon ne sont pas affectés, ce qui explique pourquoi Natsu, Gajil et Wendy n'ont pas été aspirés. Lucy a été protégée par Horologium. Les personnes venant d'Edolas ne sont pas non plus aspirées, ce qui explique la présence de Happy, Carla et Mistgun. Polyussica venant également d'Edolas, on peut penser qu'elle est restée à Earthland. Tous les autres ont été transformés en lacrima géante et celle-ci repose sur une des nombreuses îles flottantes d'Edolas. thumb|left|192px|Natsu d'Earthland & Natsu d'Edolas Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Carla découvrent un monde étrange et la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas, où les occupants sont différents de ceux d'Earthland. Par exemple, Reby et Lucy sont pires ennemies, et se diputent tout le temps. Grey est fou amoureux de Juvia et porte une dizaines de couches de vêtements et est très frileux. Elfman est un poltron, Readers est mince, Jett et Droy sont deux mages concurrents au mage le plus fort de la guilde. Lucy est violente et thumb|Natsu imaginant la Erza d'Edolas Natsu rencontre même Lisana, la soeur de Mirajane et Elfman, censée être morte 2 ans plus tôt. En réalité, elle avait été téléportée vers Edolas lorsque son frère l'avait blessé en prenant sa forme de Roi des Bêtes. Tout leur est expliqué sur ce monde et le petit groupe de 4 + Lucy d'Edolas s'en vont vers la cité royale afin de rendre leur apparence naturelle aux gens de Magnolia ainsi que de retourner sur Earthland. Ils rencontrent en chemin Lucy de Earthland, qui sait invoquer la magie, ce qui est impossible pour Natsu ou Wendy (car avant d'être envoyer sur Edolas par Mistgun, ce dernier lui a fait avalé une petite pastille rouge lui permettant d'utiliser sa magie). En voulant infiltrer la ville, Natsu et Lucy sont fait prisonniers. Ils s'évadent, Natsu se bat contre plusieurs soldats de l'armée royale. Pendant ce temps, Carla et Happy découvrent qu'ils étaient des Exceeds, une sorte de chats pouvant voler grâce à la magie Aéra, et dont leur Reine est Shagotte (ou Chagot).Celle-ci est la mère de Carla, mais ne lui dira pas. On rencontre également les parents d'Happy, qui ne s'en apercevra pas, mais ayant une ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, ses parents l'auront compris. thumb|Le Droma Anim, ou Chevalier Dragon Et finalement, avec l'aide de Gajil et Wendy, ils remportent la victoire face au roi d'Edolas qui s'était réfugié dans un dragon d'acier, le Droma Anim. Tout le monde rentra sains et sauf à Magnoria, malgré que tout les mages et les habitants changés en lacryma ne se souvinrent de ce qui s'était passé, mais Natsu, Lucy, Wendy et les Exceeds se chargèrent de leur expliquer une fois rentrés. ''Arc de l'Île Tenrô Natsu, Grey, Jubia, Kanna, Elfman, Fried, Reby et Mest sont choisis pour participer à l'examen des mages de rang S. Chaqu'un devra constituer un binôme pour passer cet examen, qui se déroule sur l'île sacrée de Fairy Tail, l'Île Tenrô. Les binômes sont : Natsu & Happy, Grey & Loki, Juvia & Lisanna, Kanna & Lucy, Elfman & Evergreen, Fried & Bixrow, Levy & Gajil, Mest & Wendy Marvel. Lors de la première étape de l'examen, Natsu et Happy doivent atteindre l'île par leurs propres moyens (ils ne sont pas dans les premiers arrivés malgré leur enthousiasme) et choisir un chemin. Natsu chosit le chemin E, pensant ainsi tomber sur Erza, mais il tombe finalement sur Gildarts. A première vue, il n'a aucune chance, cependant, après une lutte acharnée durant laquelle il a été réduit en une multitude de mini Natsu, il finit par faire reculer Gildarts de quelques mètres. Gildarts lui accorde donc le droit de continuer. Cependant, Natsu ne l'accepte pas, pour lui ce n'est pas une victoire. Gildarts lui fait alors ressentir son vrai pouvoir, et Natsu s'avoue vaincu, terrifié devant la puissance de ce dernier. Gildarts reconnaît alors en lui une forme de courage (Natsu a sû quand abandonner) et le laisse accéder à la seconde étape de l'examen. A la fin de cette première étape, seules les équipes de Natsu, Grey, Kannna, Elfmann et Levy sont encore dans la compétition. La deuxième étape s'annonce plus complexe, puisqu'elle consitste à trouver la tombe du fondateur de la Guilde, Mavis Vermillion, en 6 heures. Natsu, Happy, Evergreen et Elfman rencontrent un mage suspect, qui n'est autre que le célèbre mage noir Zeleph, qui semble attendre quelque chose de Natsuthumb|left|zereph rencontre natsu sur l'île Tenro. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Natsu ne se rappelle pas de lui, il se met à pleurer, et lance une attaque dévastatrice. Il disparaît mystérieusement après avoir tué une partie de la végétation aux alentours. L'écharpe de Natsu, cadeau d'Ignir, est devenue noire l'issue du maléfice; c'est l'écharpe qui a absorbé les dégâts à sa place. L'examen est interrompu lorsque Erza donne l'alerte, des personnages étranges ayant débarqué sur l'île, ces personnes sont en fait les membres de la guilde Grimoire Heart, une des 3 guildes composant l'alliance Baram. Natsu doit affronter Thuncrow, l'un des 7 frères d'armes du Purgatoire,capable d'utiliser la magie perdue du tueur de Dieu. Il est vaincu dans un premier temps. Natsu finit par s'allier à Makarov, très affaiblit par son combat contre Hadès et à eux deux, ils battent l'ennemi. Natsu parvient à absorber les flammes de Thuncrow, ce qui n'aurait pas du être possible normalement, Natsu y est parvenu en se vidant totalement de son énergie magique. Il peut alors créer une nouvelle attaque, en réunissant les flammes du dragon et celles d'un dieu pour former "les flammes étincelantes du dieu dragon" et anéantit donc Thuncrow. thumb|250px|Natsu vs. Zancrow A la fin du combat, Carla, Panther Lily et Wendy rejoignent Natsu et Makarov afin de les soigner grâce aux pouvoir magiques de Wendy. Cette dernière parvient à "soigner" l'écharpe de Natsu (qui redevient alors blanche), lui permettant ainsi de guérir plus rapidement. Natsu une fois sur pieds reconnaît une odeur famillière et cours en sa direction, il s'agit de celle de Ultear, qu'il a déjà combattu durant l'arc de l'île de Galuna, sous l'apparence d'un homme. Lorsque Natsu la retrouve, il la prend pour un travesti, ne comprenant pas immédiatement que c'était son apparence d'homme le déguisement. Le combat s'engage alors entre les deux protagonistes.thumb|left|Poing de feu de Natsu Durant le combat, Natsu porte accidentellement un coup à l'adversaire de Lucy, Kain Hikaru. Lucy, Natsu et Happy décident de reformer leur groupe le temps de combattre Kain, Ultear étant partie à la recherche de Zeleph. Ils battent Kain suite à une attaque combinée, de la puissance de feu de Natsu, de la rapidité de Happy, le tout à travers le corps de Lucy manipulée par M. Maudit, la marionnette vaudou de Kain. Natsu et son équipe tentent alors de rejoindre le camp, mais ils tombent sur Bluenote Stinger, Ecrasés par la puissance de son pouvoir de gravité, sans grand espoir de réussite, leur combat est interrompu par l'arrivée de Gildarts. Natsu et son équipe arrivent donc finalement au camp, et de là, ils rejoignent le combat final, contre Hadès, chef de grimoire Heart et second maître de Fairy Tail. Le combat semble perdu jusqu'à ce que Luxus entre en scène, cependant, il sera vaincu à son tour, mais parvient à transmettre tout son pouvoir magique à Natsu, qui peut alors combiner la foudre et le feu. Finalement, ils arrivent à vaincre Hadès ensemble, en partie grâce à Ultear qui, à l'aide de sa magie Arc du Temps, est parvenue à restaurer l'arbre de l'île, redonnant pouvoir et immunité aux membres de la guilde. thumb|left Tout semble bel et bien fini, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Acnologia, plus ou moins attirée par Zeleph sur l'île. Les membres de la guilde se trouvent vite dépassésthumb. Le maître tente de s'interposer afin de laisser aux autres le temps de s'enfuir, mais ceux-ci ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Natsu est le premier à frapper, mais là encore, sans succès. Tous s'unissent, joignant les mains dans l'espoir d'utiliser une magie combinée, mais c'est finalement Mavis qui les sauve, faisant disparaître l'île au moyen de sa Fairy Sphere. Le 16 décembre de l'an X784, jour où disparurent les plus grands héros de Fairy Tail, restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous. ''Arc de l'An X791 Sept ans après la disparition des plus puissants membres de Fairy Tail, les recherches faites pour les retrouver ont été abandonnées, et la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore est devenue l'une des plus faible de toutes. La plupart des membre ont quitté Fairy Tail et la guilde croule sous les dettes accumulées envers la guilde Twilight Ogre, la nouvelle guilde officielle de Magnolia. Alors que Fairy Tail, au bord du gouffre commençe envisage de fermer définitivement ses portes, le bombardier magique Christina débarqua, avec à son bord l'équipe "Trimens" de la guilde Blue Pegasus, annonçant avoir enregistré un signal provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait l'île Tenrô. A bord d'un navire, avec l'espoir d'y retrouver leurs amis, Jet, Droy, Biska, Arzak, Max, et Warren, prirent la mer. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, le vent cessa soudainement de souffler, et ils apperçurent une jeune fille blonde marchant sur la mer, et lorsqu'elle leva les bras, l'île Tenrô apparut derrière elle. Les membres de Fairy Tail débarquèrent sur l'île, et en essayant de rattraper la mystérieuse jeune fille, ils découvrirent le corps de Natsu en partie enfoncé dans le sol. Restés à la guilde, le reste des membres présents, Roméo, Macao, Readers, Wakaba, Nab, Lucky et Vegeta, attendaient le retour des autres membres avec l'espoir de retrouver les anciens membres de la guilde, sans trop oser y croire, de peur d'être déçus. C'est alors que les membres de Twilight Ogre firent à nouveau irrruption dans la guilde, demandant encore une fois leur remboursement, mais n'ayant pas d'argent, les membres de Fairy Tail n'eurent d'autre choix que de les laisser détruire le bâtiment. Roméo qui en avait assez de cette thumb|262px|Le retour de la team Tenrôsituation décida de se battre contre eux, mais trop faible, il manque de se faire tuer. Cepenant Natsu entre en scène et stoppe l'attaque. La guilde réunie explose rapidement les gêneurs. Les héros de Fairy Tail sont de retour, et ils n'ont pas pris une ride, ce qui n'est pas le cas du reste de la guilde. Natsu et Happy retournent chez eux, et sont désespérés de constater que leur "trésor" a disparu: leur économies pour les dépenses alimentaires. Désespérés, ils n'ont plus qu'à trouver du travail. ''Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques'' Natsu ainsi que le reste des rescapés de l'Île Tenrô ont manqué beaucoup de choses pendant leur pause de 7 ans, notamment la création des Grands Jeux Magiques. Se déroulant dans une arène de la capitale, Crocus, ces jeux opposent des équipes de 5 mages des différentes guildes de Fiore. Jusqu'alors, Fairy Tail a toujours finit dernière, et les membres ne sont pas franchement emballés par l'idée de s'y présenter à nouveau. C'est bien entendu sans compter sur l'enthousiasme brûlant de Natsu et des autres, et l'appât du gain de Makarov, redevenu maître de la guilde après avoir été nommé à nouveau par Gildarts. En effet, une forte récompense de 30 millions de Joyaux sera attribuée à la guilde gagnante. Cependant, comme le prouve Max, en se battant contre Natsu, l'équilibre des forces a changé, les autres membres de la guilde ainsi que ceux des guildes adverses ont eu 7 ans pour s'entraîner et devenir plus puissantes, ce qui n'est pas le cas des rescapés de l'île Tenrô, qui accumulent ainsi un retard de 7 ans. Natsu part donc s'entraîner en compagnie d'une partie de ses amis. Gajil, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna et l'équipe Raijin s'entraînant de leur côté. Au boé magique, comme un second "réservoir". Natsu est le premier à tenter l'expérience; bien qu'Ultia l'ait prévenu de la douleur qu'il endurerait. Les autres, malgré le spectacle déroutant de Natsu se tordant de douleur, subissent également l'épreuve. Tour préliminaire (30 juin) Fin prêts, ils retournent à la guilde, et là, les participants sont nommés par le maître: Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza et Wendy. Ils se mettent alors en route pour la ville de Crocus où se dérouleront les jeux. Natsu et Lucy, insouciants, se promènent dans la ville, de même que Wendy, qui part de son côté en compagnie de Carla. La seule consigne qu'ils aient eue pour le moment est d'être rentrés avant minuit à Honeybone, leur dortoir. Minuit arrive, et tous sont présents sauf Wendy, qui a disparu de manière étrange. Une épreuve préliminaire démarre, il s'agit d'un labyrinthe en trois dimensions. ll faut être cinq pour participer, et terminer l'épreuve avec l'équipe intacte, et seules 8 équipes sur 118 seront qualifiées. Elfman prend la place de Wendy au pied levé, et tous entrent dans le labyrinthe. L'épreuve s'annonce difficile, et l'équipe comprend vite qu'ils vont devoir battre d'autres équipes afin de leur voler leurs plans du labyrinthe. Une fois arrivé à la sortie, ils sont très fiers d'eux, convaincus d'être les premiers: ils sont en fait huitièmes, et donc qualifiés de justesse. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) thumb|left|200px Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le lendemain, on les présente en premiers. Quand ils arrivent, personne ne les reconnait et certains vont jusqu'à ce moquer d'eux, énervant Natsu. Il sera heureusement calmé par Erza. Plus tard, tout le monde sera choqué de voir entrer une autre équipe de Fairy Tail, composée de Gajil, Luxus, Juvia, Mirajane et Gerard, déguisé en Mistgun. En effet, le règlement autorise à ce qu'il y est deux équipes d'une même guilde participant au tournoi. Natsu ne combat pas le premier jour et la première épreuve sera relevée par Grey. Il échouera malheureusement,ne gagnant aucun point. La Team Fairy Tail A sera opposée à Raven Tail et plus précisemment Flare Corona à Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu intervient cependant durant son combat pour sauver Asuka, la fille de Biska et Arzak, car Flare l'avait plus ou moins prise en otage afin d'empêcher Lucy d'agir. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très développée de Natsu, qui a entendu ses propos, et s'est précipité dans la tribune pour brûler la mèche de Flare. thumb|200px|Natsu qui a déjoué le plan de Flare. Lucy peut alors reprendre le combat, cependant, elle perd, un autre membre de la guilde Raven Tail étant intervenu de manière dissimulée pour la vider de sa magie. Natsu rejoint Lucy, en pleurs, et la console, lui disant que zéro point, ce n'est pas important, et qu'à présent, ils allaient remonter. Cependant, il commence sérieusement à en vouloir à Raven Tail, et a hâte de les affronter afin de venger Lucy et Wendy. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) thumb|left|200px Le lendemain, c'est son tour de participer à l'épreuve, et il l'a plutôt mal choisie: "Chariot".Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une épreuve se déroulant sur des chariots roulants. Les participants doivent courir de chariot en chariot afin d'atteindre l'arène, sans tomber. Son mal de transport ne l'avantage absolument pas, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas le seul: Gajil et Sting Eucliffe, un des deux Chasseurs de Dragon de Sabertooth, sont exactement dans le même cas. C'est une situation nouvelle pour Gajil, mais apparemment pas pour Sting. Rogue Cheney, l'autre Chasseur de Dragon, avouera en être lui aussi victime. Il s'agirait donc d'un point commun des Chasseurs de Dragon. Malgré son handicap, Natsu tente d'avancer. Sting quant à lui abandonne, et demande à Natsu pourquoi il participe aux Jeux, car à ses yeux, Fairy Tail est une guilde qui se fiche d'être première ou dernière, ou de ce que les autres pensent. Ils vont juste à leur rythme. Natsu lui répond alors qu'ils font ça pour leurs amis, ceux qui les ont attendus et ont souffert pendant tout ce temps. Cette réponse lui vaut l'admiration du public, mais pas celle de Sting. Natsu finit par remporter l'épreuve, du moins en ce qui concerne les Chasseurs de Dragon. Il est arrivé sixième sur huit, et remporte ainsi les deux premiers points de Fairy Tail A. Le combat qui suit oppose Elfman à Baccus, de la guilde Quatro Cerberus, Natsu n'y assistera pas car il se trouve à l'infirmerie. Le roi de Fiore souhaitait qu'il oppose Erza à Bacchus, cependant, il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, juste de la première syllabe. Son officier a donc cru qu'il s'agissait d'Elfman. Lorsque Natsu se réveille à l'infirmerie, il est seul, et s'aperçoit qu'il y a une odeur inconnue, et que Wendy, Carla et Polyushka ont disparu. Il décide de suivre l'odeur et finit par rattrapper un groupe d'hommes détenant ses camarades. Il bat les hommes et les interroge: il semblerait qu'ils aient agit sous les ordre de Raven Tail. Cette révélation met Natsu très en colère, et son envie de les combattre est décuplée. Ses ennemis emmenés par la garde royale, il parvient à assister à la victoire d'Elfman contre Bacchus. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) vlcsnap-2013-04-16-19h02m12s227.png vlcsnap-2013-04-16-19h02m36s227.png vlcsnap-2013-03-24-17h31m31s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-25-13h16m46s180.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h27m21s34.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-16h57m29s8.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h28m25s164.png vlcsnap-2013-04-13-17h28m50s158.png Lors de l'avant dernier jour des grands jeux magiques lors de la partie combat qui se déroule à deux contre deux, lui et Gajil affrontent Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth. Après un long moment, alors que les dragons jumeaux prennent le dessus sur le combat: Natsu jettent Gajil dans un chariot et annonce à ses adversaires qu'il va continuer le match seul, il leur dit "je vais suffir". Alors il reprend le dessus et lance une nouvelle super attaque de chasseur de dragon et finit par les battre. Après les combats du quatrième jour, Gajil demande à Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy de le suivre. Ils arrivent dans un cimetière où il y a des ossements de dragons. Tout le monde est surpris, finalement Wendy utilise le sort La Voie Lactée pour appeler l'âme d'un dragon, Zirconis, le dragon de jade. Il leur raconte l'histoire des premiers chasseurs de dragon et du Festival du Roi Dragon. Il leur explique aussi qu'Acnologia était un chasseur de dragon avant de disparaître soudainement.thumb 5ème jour du tournoi (6 Juillet) Au début du cinquième jour, Lucy est enlevée par les gardes du Royaume et Makarov décide d'envoyer Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla et Panther Lily afin de la récupérer, mais au cas où ils n'y arriveraient pas makarof demande à Erza, Grey,Gadjil, Jubia et Luxus . Après avoir retrouvé Lucy, ils font face à l'Ordre des Loups Affamés, qui sont chargés de les arrêter. Après les avoir vaincus, ils décident de quitter le château mais la Lucy du futur fait son apparition, et leur annonce un futur des plus chaotiques. Natsu déclare alors que quoi qu'il arrivera, ils l'arrêteront.thumb|la cicatrice de natsu (sur son cou) Arc Le projet Eclipse Ils se retrouvent une nouvelle fois confrontés à l'armée Royale, mais cette dernière se fait engloutir par une ombre. Une personne apparait: Rogue, venu de 7 ans dans le futur. Celui-vu veut tuer Lucy actuelle, l'accusant d'avoir empêcher l'ouverture d'Eclipse et donc, d'avoir conduit l'humanité à sa perte. Il l'attaque alors à l'aide d'une lame d'ombre, mais au dernier moment, la Lucy du Futur s'interpose et meurt. Fou de rage, Natsu décide se battre contre lui, déterminé à protéger Lucy . Il ordonne à cette dernière de quitter les lieux. C'est un combat acharné qui oppose les deux mages, mais lorsque Natsu active le Mode du Dragon de Feu foudroyant, le Rogue du Futur active le mode du Dragon de l'Ombre blanche (il aurait obtenu ce pouvoir en tuant Sting) et prend largement l'avantage. Alors qu'il était sur le point de l'achever, Ultia et Meldy interviennent et sauvent Natsu. Cependent, celui-ci se fait engloutir par les ombres. Ultia ne parvient pas à l'en sortir et semble se plus savoir quoi faire. Alors que Natsu s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ombres, il s'agrippe soudain à Ultia et dit devoir tenir se promesse et protéger l'avenir. Lors de l'arrivée des dragons on verra Natsu sur le toit d'un bâtiment, très énervé, prêt à combattre de nouveau Rogue du Futur et affronter les dragons. Plus tard, il ira voir Atlas Flame et lui mangera ces flammes puis Atlas Flame lui demandera quel lien avait il avec Ignir . Natsu répondra en disant que'Ignir est son père. Etant un très bon ami d'Ignir, il se rangera du côté de Natsu pour pouvoir combattre Rogue du Futur. Capacités 'Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu '(火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) :Cette magie est très puissante et très efficace (surtout en combat rapproché). Elle lui a été enseigné par Ignir,son père adoptif et le roi des dragons de feu. C'est son unique magie mais elle s'avère être une magie impressionnante ! Toutes ses attaques sont donc accompagnées de flammes. Hurlement du Dragon de Feu : Une salve de feu qui sort de sa bouche Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu : Poing entouré de feu frappant l'adversaire d'une force puissante. Ailes du dragon de feu : Puissance de feu canalisée dans les bras pour frapper l'ennemi. Suplice du Dragon de Feu : En joignant les 2 mains pour une puissance de feu parfaite. Griffes du Dragon de Feu: Attaque avec les pieds. L'utilisateur entoure ses pieds de flammes,ce qui améliore considérablement l'attaque. Corne du Dragon de Feu : Natsu crée des flammes autour de sa tête. Ce qui lui permet de porter un coup devastateur. Ergot du Dragon de Feu : Natsu crée une flamme derrière son coude pour augmenter la propulsion de l'ennemi dans les airs avec son poing. Poing du Lotus Pourpre : C'est une rafale de coup de poings de feu. La rapidité avec laquelle Natsu manipule cette technique donne une puissance inouie à chacun des coups. Elle est assez puissante pour terasser Gajil. Explosion du Lotus Pourpre : C'est l'une des techniques les plus puissantes de Natsu. Il enflamme ses mains et crée un torrent de flammes dévastatrices sous formes de lames. Elle a été assez puissante pour vaincre Luxus ainsi que Sting et Rogue en même temps. On peut noter qu'elle a même fait reculer Gildarts d'un mètre. Supplice du Dragon et des Dieux :C'est une version amelioré de Suplice du Dragon de Feu mais Natsu réunit la Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu et la Magie du Chasseur de Dieu du Feu. Sabre du Phoenix au Lotus Pourpre :Elle est l'une des techniques les plus puissantes de Natsu. Elle l'a pour effet de créer un grand sabre de feu qui terrasse l'adversaire. Cette technique lui a permis de vaincre Zéro ( qui était un adversaire puissante et résistant.) Fire-Dragons-Roar--Expanded-ver-.gif|Hurlement du Dragon de Feu|link=Hurlement du Dragon de Feu Claw.jpg|Griffes du Dragon de Feu|link=Griffes du Dragon de Feu Fire-Dragon-Iron-Fist.gif|Poing d'Acier du Dragon de Feu|link=Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu Fire-Dragon-Wing-Attack.gif|Ailes du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Sword Horn.gif|Corne du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame.gif|Supplice du Dragon de Feu Fire Dragon Flame Elbow.gif|Ergot du Dragon de Feu Dsgdsgsd.png Crimson_Lotus_Fire_Dragon_Fist.gif|Poing du Lotus Pourpre|link=Poing du Lotus Pourpre Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Explosion du Lotus Pourpre|link=Explosion du Lotus Pourpre Phoenix Blade.gif|Sabre du phoenix au Lotus Pourpre|link=Sabre du Phoenix au Lotus Pourpre Lucy-Fire.gif|Lucy-Fire|link=Lucy Fire Dragon_God_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Supplice du Dieu Dragon de Feu|link=Supplice du Dieu Dragon de Feu Détails supplémentaires . *Son prénom signifie "été" en japonais, il signifie également "torride". Son prénom correspond notamment aussi à sa magie. Il est aussi une référence à l'autre manga célèbre de Hiro Mashima (Rave) car le personnage principal s'appelait Haru qui signifit "printemps" en japonais.thumb|250px|Sa phrase fétiche *Il squatte souvent chez Lucy avec Happy (par l'intermédiaire d'un double des clés de Lucy que garde précieusement Mirajane). *Il a un lien avec Zeleph et Acnologia encore inconnu *Il ne se sépare jamais de sonthumb|250px écharpe (donnée par Ignir étant petit). *Il a une cicatrice sur le coté droit de son cou visible les rares fois où il n'a pas d'écharpe. Son origine est expliquée dans un des OAV Fairy Tail. *Il collectionne les objets qu'il a utilisé en mission, ça lui rappelle des souvenirs (les feuilles de toutes les missions faite avec Happy, l'autographe du faux Salamander, la feuille de la 1er mission faite avec ses partenaires et le costume de soubrette de Lucy, les décombres du lieu de réunion des maîtres de Guilde "Conseil Magique" et le collier de L'île de Galuna). *Ses capacités ressemblent beaucoup à celles d'un personnage d'une autre oeuvre de Hiro Mashima : Let (Rave). *Ses vêtements devaient être rouges, mais Hiro Mashima a préféré un meilleur contraste entre le feu et ses vêtements. *Il semble avoir un certain goût en matière de mode, du moins il est très attentif à son look et à ce que les couleurs de ce qu'il porte s'accordent, comme il le montre dans l'arc de l'Ile Tenrô. *Son nom de famille est la combinaison des mots "Dragon" et "Ignir". *Lorsque que Natsu était enfant, il était amoureux de Lisana Strauss mais on ne sais pas si il est encore amoureux d'elle. Combats principaux thumb Stats Les stats de Natsu d'après le Weekly Sorcerer. Citations " Avec ou sans magie, le plus important, c'est la vie ! La vie ! " Aux habitants d'Edolas, après que Mistgun en est vidé la magie. Combat contre Zéro: " Pour nous, les mages de Fairy Tail, le véritable crime serait de fermer les yeux, mais aussi...De ne plus croire en personne !" Happy parlant du pouvoir de Nastu à Lucy lors de leur première rencontre :" Ses poumons sont ceux d'un dragon qui crache des flammes, les écailles à son cou serve à les dissiper et ses griffes lui permettent de les manipuler.... Natsu possède un pouvoir ancestrale, une magie aussi vieille que le monde qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon à sa guise... A l'origine, ce sortilège servait à se défendre contre les dragons.... et cette technique c'est Igneel qui lui à enseigner." "Je préfère voir la guilde mourir plûtot que de te la laisser ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est notre maison ."(à Laxus) "Si je ne suis pas ton ami, alors viens te battre !" ''(A Luxus) ( A Lucy ) " ''Tu n'es pas Lucy Heartfillia. Tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail. Ici c'est chez toi ( A Faust ) " On est entré dans une guilde pour aider les autres. J'ai peut-être pas bien compris comment fonctionnait ce monde ... Mais pour mes amis qui sont tombés, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort !" " Nous sommes pareils. Nous sommes tous pareils. Alors... ne me refais plus quelque chose comme ça...plus jamais !" ( A Erza ) Je suis chaud comme la braise. Natsu le dit souvent en début d'un combat "Je m'enflamme." Natsu le dit souvent en début d'un combat. "Pour protéger notre guilde, nous sommes prêts à nous attaquer au royaume, ou même au monde entier." "On calcule pas la tristesse aux nombre de larmes versées" A Lucy après la mort de son père "Tu as tué ce que j'avais de plus cher , sous mes yeux en plus !" A Rogue du futur, après la mort de Lucy du futur. en:Natsu Dragneel Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Chasseurs de Dragon Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Feu Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Membres de la Team Natsu Catégorie:Membres de la Team Light Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Magie Perdue Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô